Blessed or Cursed
by AmyLeeFisher
Summary: Logan develops the ablity to read minds will he help people or hurt the ones he cares about the most?
1. Chapter 1

**Ayo I'm back with a new story this idea came to me in a dream so I'm not sure how it's going to turn out. Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush only the idea. Enjoy**

Logan awoke with a headache, he had been having them for almost a week now but this one was the worst by far.

"Ugh" Logan said as he looked over at his alarm clock 7:30am. It was time for school. Logan got up and brushed his teeth, combed his hair and made his way down stairs.

"Morning sweetie sleep well" Joanna greeted her son.

"No not really" Logan groaned.

"How come?, another headache?" She asked

"Yeah but it's really bad today" Logan said massaging his temples.

"Maybe you should take the day off" Joanna suggested

"No I can't the guys would suspect something and I don't want them knowing "Logan said swallowing an aspirin.

"Whatever you say sweetie" Joanna replied handing Logan his backpack.

"Bye mum" Logan said kissing her on the cheek.

Logan caught the bus to school only that the buses atmosphere was too noisy for Logan so he got off the nearest stop and walked the rest of the way. He finally made it to school he walked down the hall to his locker and sighed in relief knowing none of his friends had seen him yet.

Logan placed a bottle of aspirin and wrapped it in his hockey jersey so no one would notice it, the he closed his locked door and jumped because James was standing right there.

"Jesus James you startled me "Logan said

"Why you acting all suspicious?" James asked

'W-what I'm not acting suspicious" Logan quickly said back

"Hey guys "Carlos said making Logan jump again

"For god sake you should know not to sneak up on someone like that" Logan said

"Yeah you are your all jumpy" James said carrying on the conversation from before.

"I'm not jumpy- guh Kendall where'd you come from?" Logan asked

: errm I've been standing here for the past five minutes" Kendall said back

"Let's just get to class" Logan said changing the subject.

It was only half way through period 1 and Logan couldn't take it anymore he felt like his head was going to explode, he couldn't even concentrate on what the teacher was saying only think about his head throbbing.

"Mr Mitchell are you with us" The teacher said clicking his fingers in front of Logan's face.

Logan quickly snapped back into reality ' umm what?" Logan said

"What's the answer to question 2?" The teacher asked

"Logan looked down at his page, but all the numbers quickly became blurred.

"pissst pissst Logan, 23"Kendall said seeing his friend struggle with such an simple math problem.

"23" Logan said quickly

"Correct now pay attention "The teacher said tapping the board *man I wish that kid would just graduate already he's too smart for half the bloody classes he's in*

Logan was shocked did he really just hear what his teacher said, he just brushed it off as his headache messing with him.

"Hey dude are you okay?" Kendall said

"Y-yeah" Logan said

The school bell went off and Logan winced at how loud it was. Logan was thankful he had the next period without his friends so he wouldn't be questioned for the next hour. Logan went over to his locker and took another aspirin and went on to his next class.

"Hey James, Carlos come here" Kendall said waving his friends over

"What's up?" Carlos said

"Yeah dude I got to get to class otherwise Mr Devenish will kill me if I'm late again" James said

"Have you noticed Logan's acting been weird lately?" Kendall asked them

"You mean that math problem before? "James said.

"Yeah, Logan's never not paid attention in math I mean he loves math" Kendall said

"Yeah also Logan has never not known the answer either" Carlos said.

"We will talk to his later if I don't already have detention" James said rushing to class

"Okay see you guys in gym" Kendall said he and Carlos walking towards English.

The school bell went off again and this time Logan really didn't want to go to his next class, in fact skipping his next class even crossed his mind.

" Okay class today we will be playing dodge ball so get into last week's teams and get ready, you know the rules below the neck and you're out, about the neck and your disqualified." The gym teacher said.

*man I wanna throw this Neil's head* Logan wasn't sure if he heard correct but he was sure that was jets voice the school bully, he was going to throw the doge ball at Neil a scrawny kid who didn't have much friends.

"Don't Jett Neil never did anything to you" Logan said defending Neil

"What you a mind reader now Mitchel" Jett said raising his voice.

"No I just over heard AHHH" a sharp pain shot through Logan's head as he fell to the ground clutching his head.

"LOGAN' Carlos' James and Kendall all screamed and that was the last thing Logan heard before he welcomed the darkness.

**Well review and tell me what you think and if I should continue? I promise to update as soon as possible. :)**

**Xx Amy**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys so thanks for the reviews on my first chapter that was great! Disclaimer: I don't own Big time rush. Anyways enjoy :)**

Logan pried his eyes open even though they felt like lead. He sat up he was in bed? He wondered how he got there. A small smile crept across Logan's face his headache was gone.

"WOO HOO' Logan screamed and started dancing around his room.

Logan walked downstairs to find Kendall, James and Carlos sitting round the kitchen table drinking hot chocolate. 'What are you guys doing here?" Logan asked raising one eyebrow.

'Logan" Carlos yelled getting up and hugging his friend

"How you feeling?" James asked

"How you doing buddy" Kendall asked

"Sweetie your awake how are you?" Joanna asked

"Whoa stop with the 20 questions" Logan said" I'm fine" Logan stated.

"How much do you remember?" Kendall questioned

"r-remember, umm, I remember going to gym then Jett said he was gonna throw a ball at Neil and that's about it" Logan said

"You don't remember fainting in front of the whole class" James said snickering. Kendall elbowed James in the ribs.

"Oww, I mean sorry Logan" James said rubbing his ribs.

"No I don't, Oh god how embarrassing I won't make it till the end of the week" Logan said dramatically.

"Logan I was standing right next to you and I don't remember Jett saying he was going to throw a ball at Neil" Carlos said

"Yeah Logan I don't remember that?" James added.

"Did our math teacher say something about me , he wanted to me to graduate already?" Logan asked

"No , Logan are you sure you're feeling okay "Kendall asked

"Yeah maybe you should skip hockey practice tonight" Carlos suggested

"No I'm fine really let me just grab my stuff and well go" Logan said.

*god he can be so stubborn sometimes, I just wish he would let us in* Kendall thought

"I can hear you Kendall" Logan shouted from upstairs.

"What are you on about he didn't say anything" Carlos shouted back.

Logan came downstairs with his jersey on and a duffle bag in his hands. "Let's go"

On the way to hockey was a silent drive, the boys got out of the car and walked into the stadium. Logan shivered at the temperature difference.

"Ahh boys you're here get suited up and be on the ice in 20" The coach said walking up to them.

"Yes coach" They all said back walking into the locker room.

"Logan are you sure you want to go onto the ice, we can tell coach that you-

"Kendall would you stop worrying I'm fine and don't say I'm stubborn because I'm not, honestly I feel fine" Logan said

"Okay "Kendall said not sure to believe Logan or not.

"If I wasn't feeling okay then I wouldn't be able to do this" Logan said hopping onto the locker room bench and jumping off landing the perfect backflip.

"Okay show off I believe you" Kendall said rolling his eyes.

Once the boys had suited up they made their way to the bench and sat their waiting to be called onto the ice. Logan was looking at James hair and thinking I wonder how much hair products he uses.

*What's Logan looking at is there something on my face* James thought

'Don't worry James there's nothing on your face i was just wondering how many hair products you use" Logan said

"Did I just say that out loud" James said

"Yeah" Logan said back

"Oh because I thought, Never mind" James said

"Okay boys on the ice now" Coach yelled and the boy's imeadently got on the ice and into positions it was Kendall and James vs. Carlos and Logan. Kendall was the best player on the team and even when he was versing his friends he would get really competitive.

Kendall always got the best positions and he would usually play centre, he was just naturally good at hockey. The siren went off and the game started.

Kendall had the puck and was going towards the goal that Carlos was defending.

*If I trick Logan by going right then turning left then I should get a clear shot of the goal* Kendall thought.

Logan heard this and his brain computed it just in time for him to turn left and steal the puck from Kendall and skate towards the goal James was defending, Logan shot the puck and it went straight in.

After several attempts to block Logan James and Kendall had failed. Logan and Carlos cheered they had won the game even though it was just a practice game Kendall was still in shock.

*How the hell did Logan make all those goals, what can he read minds now* Kendall thought

"Your just jealous that me and Carlos won bull-ya" Logan said hi -fiving Carlos.

"Did you just here that?' Kendall asked

"Oh you mean the part where you wondered how I made all those shots, then yeah" Logan said with a smirk on his face.

"Logan I never said that out loud-

"Mitchell, Knight Can I see you for a second? "Coach asked.

"Yeah" Logan and Kendall said walking over to their coach.

" Listen Logan if you can play like that next game we will win for sure, so from now on I'm swapping yours and Kendall's positions around" Coach said with a smile on his face.

"WHAT! "Logan and Kendall shouted.

"Yeah from now on Logan you play centre and Kendall left wing" Coach said patting the boys on the back and walking away.

'Hey what did coach want "James asked approaching Logan, Carlos behind him.

"He just promoted me to centre for the rest of the season" Logan said almost jumping with joy.

"But isn't that Kendall's position" Carlos asked

"Yeah but Kendall is going… to ...play, hey where'd Kendall go "Logan said looking around and noticing Kendall walking for the exit. " Hey Kendall wait up "Logan said running towards his friends James and Carlos not far behind.

"I need some air "Kendall said and walked out the stadium leaving his friends behind.

**So what did you think, hmmm I'm not sure if I should continue what you think? Review please :)**

**Xx Amy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, Disclaimer I don't own big time rush. Enjoy**

Kendall walked out the stadium and Logan ran after him. "Kendall wait don't be stupid its just a position and it's just for the rest of the season" Logan said

"No Logan it's not just a position, it's the position my dad had and he helped me get it" Kendall said

"Okay well I'll talk to coach just calm down" Logan said

"No its fine" Kendall said walking away

"Where are you going the cars this way" Logan asked

"I'm walking I need to clear my head" and Kendall walked home and left it at that.

When Logan got home he ate dinner then went up to bed he looked at his phone, no new messages. Maybe I should make the first move he thought. Logan picked up his phone and dialled Kendall's number.

-ring-ring-ring-

'Hello" It was a women's voice

"Mrs Knight,?, what are you doing with Kendall's phone?' Logan asked

"Logan sweetie have you seen Kendall he came home and dropped his things off and left again, I already rang James and Carlos and they haven't seen him since hockey practice?" Mrs Knight said sounding panicked.

"No sorry I haven't but if I hear from him I will let you know" Logan said

"Okay thankyou honey" Mrs Knight said hanging up the phone.

-tap- -tap-

" What the hell is that" Logan muttered to himself

-tap- -tap-

*come on Logan come to your balcony* Kendall thought

" Kendall?" Logan said walking out to his balcony. " What the hell are you doing here?" Logan asked

" I came to apologize for the way I acted today" Kendall said shouting up to the balcony.

" With stones you know you could have broken a window or something" Logan said.

" Yeah but I didn't" Kendall said back

"but you could have"

" but I didn't"

"But you could have"

"But I didn't"

"But you could have then what would you have done huh?" Logan said raising an eyebrow

"Oh quit your blubbering and let me in" Kendall said

"I guess I could throw a rope down?" Logan said

"What is this, a romance novel, I meant through the front door" Kendall said rolling his eyes at his friend's stupidity, he was supposed to be the smart one.

"Come on in" Logan said opening the front door, by the way your mum is worried sick" Logan said

"I figured I didn't take my phone" Kendall said following Logan up the stairs.

"Kendall I need you to understand and take me serious on what im about to say" Logan said with a straight face.

"Logan you're scaring me" Kendall said

"Don't be scared" Logan said and stood there in silence

"Well are you going to stand there or are you going to tell me" Kendall said impatiently

"I think I can read minds" Logan said waiting for Kendall's reaction.

Kendall burst out laughing until he realized Logan wasn't laughing with him. " Your serious?" Kendall said wiping a tear from his eye.

"Deadly" Logan said

"Logan that's impossible it only happens in comic books and movies" Kendall said

" Fine ask me what your thinking?" Logan said

" O-kay what am I thinking" Kendall said

*Clean freak* Kendall thought looking at how clean Logan's room was.

"Clean freak seriously?" Logan asked with a smirk on his face

Kendall's eyes went wide he still didn't believe him though "Lucky guess" Kendall said

"Fine think of anything in the world, make up a work if you have to" Logan said desperately wanting his friend to believe him.

*oh your such a turd oh yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd* Kendall though

"Oh your such a turd oh yeah a giant turd and you look like a turd and you smell like a turd" Logan sang repeating after his friend.

"But how did you?, i-I made that up" Kendall said shocked

"The same way I knew all you move today at hockey practice, you thought them before you did them" Logan said

"HOLY SHIT, my best friend is a mind reader, THAT'S FRICKEN AWSEOME" Kendall yelled

"You're not mad" Logan asked

"Why would I be mad this is so awesome, so how long? " Kendall said

"Huh?" Logan asked

"How long have you been able to read minds" Kendall questioned

"Well about a week ago I started getting these really bad headaches, and each day they would get worse and today was the worst by far I thought my head was going to explode then I passed out and I woke up with no headache and then I could read minds" Logan said kind of shocked about what he was saying.

"This is amazing imagine all the cool things you can do "Kendall said

"I know right" Logan said

The next morning Kendall and Logan were walking to school when Kendall suggested they stop for coffee

"We have never stopped for coffee before why stop now? "Logan asked

"It's a new day logie and I feel like coffee" Kendall said cheerfully

"Okay then" Logan said smiling

"What do you want I'm buying" Kendall said

"Errm flat white thanks" Logan said

"With a doughnut or bagel it cheaper if I buy it with so which one?" Kendall said

"Doughnut please" Logan said

Logan bit into his doughnut and it was delicious * Hmmm which one bagel or doughnut* A guy though who was standing next to Logan.

"Go with the doughnut it's delicious" Logan said patting the guy on the back

"Thanks" The guy said

"You're welcome "Logan said back

As they left the coffee shop Kendall was giving Logan a strange look " What he couldn't decide between the bagel or doughnut" Logan said taking another bite of his doughnut.

"Your such a retard logie" Kendall said smirking and guy tackling Logan ruffeling his hair.

"Hey it took me ages to get my comb over right" Logan said

"Whoa since when did you care what your hair looks like?" Kendall said confused

"Since I can read girls minds and see which one likes me" Logan said smiling

"Good thinking my friend good thinking" Kendall said as they did a man handshake and walked onto school.

**So review and tell me if there's anything you would like to see in this story and what you think of this chapter good? Bad?... review please :)**

**Xx Amy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews I don't know if I'm going to make this story that long depending? Any way sorry it's been a while since I updated I have been at my dad's.. Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush. Enjoy :)**

Logan and Kendall finally made it to school where they met James and Carlos. " Hey guys can you meet me at the football oval after school I have something to tell you" Logan said to James and Carlos.

" Yeah okay" James was going to ask what but the school bell rang and they all went to class.

Home time finally came around and the boys met on the oval as planned. " Okay Logan James and I have waited all day so can you please tell us" Carlos said impatiently.

" Okay now Kendall already knows -

" You bet I do" Kendall said with a huge grin on his face

" And what I'm about to say is probably gonna sound unbelievable-

" You bet it is" Kendall said with an even bigger grin on his face.

"Would you quit teasing and tell us already" James said

"I will if Kendall would stop interrupting" Logan said giving Kendall a glare

"Oh yeah sorry it's just so exciting"Kendall said

"Anyway its going to sound weird and you're not going to believe me-

"Yeah I didn't believe him at first but then he

"KENDALL!" Carlos, James and Logan all shouted at the same time.

"Sorry" Kendall said backing up and sitting on a near by beanch.

"Okay here goes nothing, I can read minds" Logan said waiting for a rection and just like with Kendall Logan got one,

"AHAHAHAHAHAH" James and Carlos were on the floor tears to there eyes but when they realized Kendall and Logan weren't Laughing with them they stood up and whipped their tears from their eyes

" he's serious" Carlos said to James

"Your serious" James said to Logan and Kendall

"Deadly" Logan said

"Go on ask him what you thinking" Kendall said smiling

"Fine what am I thinking" James said

"You're thinking about ringing your mum so she can get some more man cuda spray for you" Logan said laughing thinking it was funny.

"Lucky guess you probably knew I was running short" James said not believing Logan.

" Fine James I didn't want to do this" Logan said digging through James's thoughts" you used to pee the bed when you were younger, last summer you took four weeks of school saying you had a broken leg when you really had chicken pox but you didn't want anyone to know you had a childs disease so you-

"OKAY STOP I believe you" James said bright red

"Whoa Logan how'd you know all that stuff?" Carlos asked

"Yeah I wasn't even thinking about that" James said.

"Well I was sitting in math earlier and I was going through jets head when I realized I could not only just hear what their thinking but go through his memories and stuff" Logan said sounding really smart.

" oh oh do me Logan" Carlos said sounding like a child at Christmas.

"your thinking about asking us to go get some corn dogs with you" Logan said placing his hands on his stomach because it started to rumble.

"wow" Carlos said

" Well I don't know about you but I like Carlos idea I think we should celebrate this historic occasion and go out to Rory's Diner down the street" Kendall said

" Alrighty then" Logan said

" Lets do it" James said as they all walked off the oval towards the diner.

As they were walking towards the diner they past several people and Logan wasn't even trying to read their minds and their thoughts were read anyway and Logan felt a lot of pressure build up in his head.

They were at the front door of the diner and Kendall opened up the door everyone walked in but Logan who seemed to be completely out of it.

"You okay man?" Kendall asked Logan who had a thin layer of sweat covering his face.

" Y-yeah im just going to freshen up" Logan said walking in and towards the mens room.

" Okay well order what do you want?" Kendall asked

" umm the usual" Logan said and walked into the bathroom.

Logan walked into the bathroom and looked at his reflection; he had a thin layer of sweat covering his face. Logan turned on the water and flushed his face with it, he patted his face dry with a paper towel. He was about to leave when he felt something running down his face, he looked in the mirrior once more and noticed it was blood coming out of his nose.

**A short while later**

Logan had been in the bathroom for about 15 minutes his nose had not stoped bleeding and he had gone through about 8 paper towels and was now on the floor with the paper towels surrounding him and his head resting against a cubical.

Logan knew if he didn't get up soon his friends would start to worry, Logan attempted to get up but a wave of dizziness came over him and he became light headed.

Logan thought maybe if he tried to read his friends minds from the bathroom he could tell what they were going to do next.

*What the hell is taking him so long* Kendall thought.

As Logan read Kendall's mind it made more blood come gushing out " Oh no he's going to come in" Logan said to himself but it was too late he could hear footsteps, it was Kendall. Logan made an effort to get into a cubicle but it was too late.

" Hey Logan you in here- OH MY GOD LOGAN" Kendall spoke up and ran over to his friend.

**So please review and tell me what you thought , im grateful for it, I will try and update soon I promise :)**

**Xx Amy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ayo how everyone doing I watched big time bel air today and it was so funny how all the alarms were going off ahaha anyway. Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush enjoy :)**

" Logan what happened, and the truth?" Kendall said sternly

" Well I felt a lot of pressure in my head and then my nose started bleeding and it wont stop" Logan said holding his head

" Do you have a headache again?' Kendall asked because he noticed Logan was holding his head.

" no I just feel dizzy" Logan said

Kendall got out his phone and started texting someone

" What are you doing?" Logan asked Kendall

" Texting the guys to get in here and help you up" Kendall said

" WHAT NO, I don't need help just give me a minute ill be fine" Logan said

"Logan why do you have to be so stubborn, just let us help you for once" Kendall said

" I'm not stubborn I just-

" Logan last year you broke your ankle and hid it from us for 3 WEEKS, 3 WEEKS LOGAN, if it wasn't for your asthma attack I never would have noticed it, you cant keep doing this" Kendall said as James and Carlos walked in.

"OH MY GOD LOGAN " James said and was at Logan's side in minutes

"L-Logie there's so much blood" Carlos said backing away feeling sick at the sight of his friend bleeding.

James and Kendall helped Logan to his feet and out of the diner despite all the people staring, Kendall did threaten to beat up one guy who was shouting loser and Logan.

" Logan you can stay at mine tonight and you guys" Kendall said with a smile

" Kendall just get me home and I will be fine by Monday" Logan said

" Logan just let us take care of you just this once" James pleaded

" James I-

" Logie please" Carlos said with a puppy dog look Logan couldn't resist.

"okay" Logan said giving in to his friends pleads

Kendall took Logan back to his house gave him some medicine and layed him down in his bed and walked back down stairs to meet the rest of the guys.

" James, Logan asked for some water could you get him some please?" Kendall asked wanting to get the Latino alone.

" Yeah sure"James said filling a glass and walking up stairs .

" Carlos buddy are you okay, you haven't said anything since the diner? Kendall said worried about his friend.

" I-is Logan dying? "Carlos asked nervously.

"Oh Carlos. Logans not dying" Kendall said pulling Carlos into a hug

" How do I know your not lying? Even if he was you wouldn't tell me" Carlos said

" That's not true,Why would I lie?" Kendall asked

" Your lying right now Well you guys always lie to me , you say your protecting me but all your doing is hurting me" Carlos said getting upset.

" Carlos I didn't know you felt like that, why didn't you say something?" Kendall asked.

" You didn't give me chance evey time I tried to talk to you guys you pushed me away"Carlos said

" Carlos im sorry" Kendall said

" You know what I don't get is I let you treat me like a kid all these years, now that I think about it maybe your jealous?" Carlos said letting all his build up of anger out.

" WHAT why would you say that?" Kendall said confused

" Because im the oldest and you're the youngest so you baby the youngest so you wouldn't get babied" Carlos said

" Carlos that's not true I wouldn't do that to you" Kendall said

" I think im going to go" Carlos said grabbing his coat.

" What no don't leave,I thought you were sleeping we set up beds and everything" Kendall said desperately trying to get Carlos to stay.

"I guess I will see you on Monday bye" Carlos said walking towards the front door.

" Please don't go what about Logan" Kendall said despratly

" Looks like you and James have got it covered" Carlos said slamming the front door

" Is your mum home, I thought I heard the front door" James said coming down staris

"No but Carlos just left"Kendall said

" Why?" James asked confused

Kendall told James the story and why they were fighting

" I cant belive Carlos didn't tell us" James said moth open.

"I know I said that too him, but he said we were pushing him away" Kendall said

" Im going to call him" James said

" I don't think that's such a good idea" Kendall said

" Why not?" James asked

" Because he's still angry and he probably needs to calm down" Kendall said overlooking the situation.

" What he needs is his friends" James said

" Your right" Kendall said with a smile picking up his phone and dialling Carlos number and passing the phone to James.

" Kendall I don't want to talk to you right now" Carlos said

" Its not Kendall" James said putting the phone on speaker

" What are you doing with Kendall's phone?" Carlos asked

" I want you to come back to Kendalls house and so does Kendall" James said. Kendall nodded and gave James the carry on gesture.

" How do I know that?" Carlos said

" Because Kendall told me everything and hes listening right now hes really sorry we both are-

Beep beep beep

" Carlos you still there?" Kendall asked

Beep beep beep

" dam it" Kendall said

" He hung up on me, no one hangs up on James Diamond" James said jokily

" James nows not the time to be joking around" Kendall sais rolling his eyes.

" Only if we knew what he was thinking we could tell him what he wanted to hear and make things right" James said.

"if only, wait a minute say that again" Kendall said

"tell him what he wanted to hear so we could make things right" James said resting his head on his hand.

"No no, before that" Kendall said

" Only if we knew what he was thinking" James said standing up and catching on to what Kendall was saying.

" You thinking what im thinking?" Kendall said smirking

" You bet I am" James said also smirking.

**So what did everyone think sorry if its too like my other story where Carlos storms out and gets mad :/ anyway review please**

**Xx Amy**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I got NO reviews on my last chapter so I have been deciding whether or not to post this chapter and if your reading this then I guess I posted it :I any way disclaimer I don't own big time rush. Enjoy or don't :)**

James and Kendall stood their smirking at each other for a while then they walked towards Kendall's room where Logan was lying down.

"Do you think he will be awake?" Kendall asked

"Well he was when I left him" James said

"Yes I am awake" Logan shouted from Kendall's room

"Right mind reader" James said

James and Kendall entered Kendall's room to find Logan sitting up in bed holding Kendall hockey stick and a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Well someone's feeling better" Kendall said leaning on the door frame with his arms crossed

"I'll say" James said smiling.

" Guys whatch this" Logan said holding up the hockey stick he threw it into the middle of the room.

" What the hell Logan that thing cost me like an arm and a leg" Kendall said scowling at Logan

Logan just sat there smiling like he just won a gold medal

" If you don't wipe that smile of your face then ill wipe it off for you" Kendall said stomping over to Logan.

Logan put his finger out and clamped Kendall lips shut" AH AH AH , look closely" Logan said pointing to the hockey stick.

James and Kendall's eyes grew wider and there mouths dropped open

" Pretty cool huh?" Logan said proud of himself

" Is that thing floating" James said shocked

" Yep but the correct term is levitating" Logan said

" Wh-wha- what, but but how's that possible?" Kendall asked

" Im not quite sure but I think it has something to do with the nose bleed" Logan said.

" Huh Im confused"James said

" Well you know before I could read minds" Logan said

"Yeah" Kendall and James both said

"Well that day in gym before I blacked out I had a nose bleed in the locker room then I could read minds, then today at the diner another nose bleed now I can as James said make things float" Logan said smiling.

" Logan this is amazing" Kendall said

" Why a thank you" Logan said bowing

"Don't push it Mitchell" Kendall said playfully.

" Hey I just realized where's Carlos" Logan asked raising an eyebrow.

James and Kendall both gave each other a look.

"What happened to Carlos?"Logan said getting more serious.

"That's actually what we came up here for we wanted you to read Carlos's mind so you can tell us what he wants us to say because we have tried apologizing and he's just not having it." Kendall said

"Yeah we had a fight" James added

" So you want me to go to Carlos and act like everything's okay then ask him what's wrong like I don't already know then read his mind and tell you guys what to say , so you two can apologize and things can go back to normal" Logan said crossing his arms

"Um Yer" Kendall and James said

"Well then NO" Logan said walking into the hall.

"Please Logan " Kendall said

" Yeah please we cant do it without your magical powers of wisdom" James said not really knowing what he was on about.

" Oh well in that case, still no " Logan said walking away and making the door shut just as Kendall and James were about to go after him.

"Man Im hating these stupid powers already" James said

" didio" Kendall said agreeing

"I heard that" Logan shouted from down stairs

" Dam it" James and Kendall said.

James and Kendall crept down stairs and saw what they thought was Logan washing the dishes, Kendall gave James the 1, 2 ,3 finger gesture and the jumped on Logan who fell on the floor.

" Oh my god Logan were so sorry we didn't mean to" Kendall said quickly

" Are you okay" James said after there was no response from Logan, Kendall walked over and turned logan over so he was on his back,

" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Kendall and James screamed as they fell back onto the floor.

"Logan's a zombie" James screamed

'hahahaha I got you guys good" Logan said laughing

" You used the old hockey dummy and put my zombie mask from Halloween on it didn't you" Kendall said.

" You bet I did" Logan said wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

"And let me guess you knew we were gonna sneak up on you so you thought you would get us back before we even got you" James said.

" yep" Logan said offering James a hand

James took Logan's hand and stood up, then Logan offered Kendall a hand Kendall took it but as soon as Kendall stood up pain shot through his ankle.

" AHHHHHHH" Kendall yelled falling back down and clutching his ankle.

" Kendall what's wrong" James asked worried

" I think I twisted my ankle when I fell" Kendall said through gritted teeth.

"Oh my gosh Kendall I'm so sorry I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt" Logan said feeling really bad for his friend.

"Yeah well you should have thought about that before you used you stupid powers" Kendall said grabbing onto James shoulder as James hoisted him up.

Logan grabbed Kendall's other arm and put it around his neck while supporting his waist. Kendall hobbled towards the couch trying to to put too much weight on his ankle.

James and Logan placed Kendall on the couch, and Kendall put his ankle up on the coffee table and wincing at how much it hurt.

"James can you get some ice and wrap it in a tea towel" Logan said pulling up Kendall's jeans

" yeah" James said walking into the Kitchen

Logan went to touch Kendall ankle and placed his fingers gently on the tender area when Kendall flinched and pulled away.

" What did I press to hard' Logan asked feeling really guilty.

" What do you think your doing you could make it worse" Kendall said with his arms folded

"I was just trying to help" Logan said backing away

" Here "James said walking into the room and passing Logan the ice.

"Thanks James could you set up Kendalls bed well be there In a minute" Logan said

" Cant you just use your brain power to make the bed yourself" James said

" James" Logan said sternly

"Im going Im going sheesh" James said walking up stairs.

Logan gently pressed the ice onto Kendall's ankle that was now turning a purple blue colour and Kendall did some breathing noises.

"Kendall if you're in that much pain maybe we should take you to the hospital it could be more that twisted, just let me check it out please I promise I won't hurt you" Logan said really wanting Kendall to let him check his ankle

"Fine but be careful it really hurts" Kendall said his eyes tearing up.

Logan moved Kendall's ankle left and right stopping when Kendall let out a small yelp. " Kendall I think it maybe more than just sprained you might have fractured and small bone" Logan said placing Kendall's foot gently down.

"Great thanks a lot" Kendall said

"I'm really sorry if I had known this was going to happen I never would have pranked you" Logan said apologetically.

"Well it's too bad you can't tell the future" Kendall said sarcastically

Logan ignored his friend's sarcasm." I'm going to get James then well take you to the hospital" Logan said not giving Kendall a chance to reply and walking up stairs.

**Well seeing not many people liked my last chapter maybe you liked this one better, because I really enjoyed writing this, so please review and if you have a chance check out my new story ' I won't leave you' " :)**

**Xx Amy**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for your support everyone :) disclaimer I don't own big time rush but hey I own Logan's power yeah pretty darn nifty, any who enjoy :)**

Logan came down stairs closely followed by James

"Okay Kenny you ready for the hospital" James questioned

"No" Kendall said with a pout.

"Well you're going to have to go sooner or later" James said watching Logan leave the house.

"Where's he going?" Kendall asked trying to stand up

"To start the car, whoa be careful you don't want to hurt yourself even more" James said catching Kendall before he fell.

"Yeah yeah just help me to the car" Kendall said leaning on James

James and Kendall hobbled outside leaving a note for Kendall's mum. James helped Kendall into the back seat and James hopped in the passenger's side.

" You all buckled in?" Logan asked

" Yep" James replied. Kendall didn't answer

" Kendall you all set? "Logan asked

" Yes" He groaned

Logan set off driving. Kendall stretched out on the back seat elevating his foot. As they were driving the road started to get a bit bumpy wear nearby workers were doing road construction, as Logan went over the bumps Kendalls ankle would jolt left and right making him wince

*I swear to god if he goes fast over one more bump I'm going to say something* Kendall thought

Just as Logan was about to say something he went over another bump abit to fast making Kendall's ankle fly up in the air and twist as it landed back down

" AHHHH FUCKING JESUES GOD DAM IT LOGAN, watch wear you driving" Kendall said through gritted teeth.

" I'm sorry Kendall I didn't mean too" Logan said

"HA funny that's two things you didn't mean to happen" Kendall said rudely.

"Kendall i-

" No Logan stop apologizing" James said

Kendall gave James a glare, not that he could see it.

"Kendall stop being such a jerk, all Logan has done is apologize and all you've done it treat him like a piece of dirt and was a fucking accident for god sakes" James half yelled.

The rest of the journey was silent; nobody really knew what to say. The car stopped and James opened Kendall's door offering him a hand Kendall ignored James and tried getting up on his own, his ankle hurt even more that before but Kendall managed to get out of the car holing himself up with the boot of the car.

"Kendall you clearly need our help" Logan said watching his friend wincing and huff and puff

"Stop being so stubborn" James said putting Kendall's arm around his neck and Logan did the same as they helped him to the ER entrance.

"I don't need you help guys' Kendall panted

"Well the way your breathing says you do" James said

They walked through the doors and imeadently a nurse saw the state the boys were in and brought over a wheelchair.

"Is she coming over here, oh god more attention great" Kendall said rolling his eyes.

Logan and James lowered Kendall into the wheelchair and the nurse wheeled him off into a nearby room. James and Logan followed closely.

"Hi my names Abigail, Okay what do we have happened here?" Abigail asked nicely

"Mines Kendall um I fell and twisted my ankle" Kendall said embarrassed

Abigail noticed Kendall's embarrassment" There's nothing to be embarrassed about, now let's take a look, can you put any weight on it at all?" She asked

"No not really" Kendall said shrugging

"Kendall Can you stand up for me and try and walk as best as you can" Abigail asked taking Kendall's hand helping him up.

" Okay" Kendall stood up on one foot and just resting his injured one on the floor wincing at how cold it was but the nurse mistook it as pain.

"Did that hurt" She asked looking at Kendall's expression.

"No it's just the floor is really cold" Kendall said

"Okay try and take a step" The nurse said

Kendall put his injured ankle on the ground again and slowly put weight on it, and took a full step forward and yelping falling to the ground.

"AHHHHHHH" James and Logan quickly picking their friend up off the ground and placed him on the bed. " ow ow ow" Kendall said throwing his head back on the pillow.

"Kendall I need you to keep your foot very still I'm just going to press gently and I need you to tell me when you feel pain." Abigail said

Abigail pressed in several different spots on Kendall's ankle and Kendall either yelped or winced each time making Logan and James wince as well.

"Okay I would say that you have at least fractured you ankle but I'm going to take X-rays to confirm, but I can't do that until the swelling goes down, here" she said handing Kendall an ice pack "ice it on and off for 5 minutes each and I will be back in about half an hour" Abigail said leaving the room.

"Kendall I just wanted to tell you how sorry I am-

"Yeah well you should be sorry I can't play hockey for the rest of the season now, thanks a lot" Kendall said

"Kendall I'm really sorry I won't play either James or Carlos can play centre until you're well again" Logan offered

´No you play centre you dissevered it fair and square" Kendall said sarcastically

" HEY, now that's not fair I didn't choose to read people's minds or move stuff it just happened okay and I'm sorry that I hurt you ,now what can I do to make it up to you?" Logan questioned

"Well you should be and you can start by Calling Carlos and getting him to come here" Kendall said.

"Okay" Logan said getting out his phone and leaving the room

James got up to go after Logan 'Where do you think you're going?" Kendall asked

"You're a jerk you know that" and with that James slammed the door In Kendall's room.

**So Kendall's being a jerk to everyone, what do you think of this side of Kendall hmmm? Review please :) p.s check out my new story ' I won't leave you'**

**Xx Amy**


	8. Chapter 8

**First of all major apology to the bad spelling and grammar mistakes SORRY I didn't do it on purpose, so I will try and fix those in future , disclaimer I don't own big time rush but enjoy :)**

"Hello" Carlos said answering his phone

"Hi Carlos um where are you right now?" Logan asked

"I'm at the ice rink… ha let me guess Kendall asked you to call me?" Carlos said catching on to why Logan was really calling.

"Well I um, well he, Carlos I need you to come to the hospital" Logan said

"WHAT WHY, ARE YOU HURT?" Carlos said frantically.

"Actually I did the hurting" Logan said feeling another wave a guilt wash over him.

"What do you mean, who's hurt" Carlos said. Logan didn't say anything. " Logan whos hurt?" Carlos asked again.

"K-Kendall" Logan said

"Is it bad? "Carlos asked

"I b-broke his ankle" Logan said feeling sick.

"I will be there in a few minutes" Carlos said hanging up the phone.

"L-Logan are you okay?" James asked

"N-no, I feel so bad" Logan said feeling like he was going to throw up.

"Logan it was an accident, maybe you should sit down you don't look to good" James said noticing Logan looked really pale.

"James I think I'm going to be sick" Logan said bending over and putting his hands on his knees.

"Logie breathe, in and out" James said rubbing circles on his back.

"James that's making it worse-

Logan fell to the floor on his hands and Knees dry heaving, that's when he felt an all too familiar pressure build up in his head.

"Logie?" James asked, because Logan had stopped heaving.

"J-James my h-head" Logan said holding his head and his voice hoarse from heaving.

"What's wrong with your head?" James said concerned.

"H-Hurts AHHHHHHH J-James help "Logan said closing his eyes shut as hard as he could.

"Logan y-your bleeding "James said kneeling down next to his friend.

"W-What" Logan said bringing his hand up to his nose and finding blood running down his face.

"Logan let me get someone "James said

"N-no don't leave me" Logan said

**Meanwhile**

Kendall sat in his room waiting for his X-rays to be developed, he was debating weather to go after James and Logan or not, even though he would have a hard time walking.

"Okay Kendall your ankle is fractured so I'm going to wrap it in an ace bandage then fit you into a walking boot for 6-8 weeks" The nurse said looking at the X-rays.

"Not to sound rude or anything but could you hurry it up abit?" Kendall said trying not to sound rude.

"I'll try "She said nicely.

After Kendall's ankle was wrapped and booted up the nurse gave him a pair of crutches and said he could leave after a parent signed the discharge forms. The nurse had left the room so Kendall decided to take this opportunity to go looking for Logan and James.

**Back with Logan and James**

"J-James make i-it stop" Logan said in tears.

James got up off the ground and ran to the nearest hallway" Help can anybody help me?" James half talked half shouted.

"James?"

"Carlos, oh thank god I need you help" James said frantically

"James what's wrong, is Kendall okay?" Carlos asked thinking it was Kendall who was hurt.

"Yes and no, it's Logan he's having another nose bleed and his head, and he can't get up and he-

"James just calm down where is he?" Carlos asked trying to stay calm.

"He's in the hall" James said

"Okay you say with Logan and I will get someone "Carlos said not wanting to see he friend bleeding again.

"Okay hurry Carlos" James said running back to Logan.

Carlos walked towards the main entrance, he figured going to the front desk and asking for help would be his best option.

Kendall figured Logan and James would have probably gone out the front near the entrance to get some fresh air so he walked that way. Kendall got to the front entrance and went outside only to find no sign of James or Logan so he turned around and saw Carlos making his way to the front desk.

"Carlos" Kendall shouted

"Not now Kendall I have to find a doctor" Carlos said sounding panicked.

"What why?" Kendall said confused

"For Logan" Carlos said walking up to the front desk" Hi excuse me?" Carlos said to the lady at the front desk

"Yes how can I hel-

"What's wrong with Logan?" Kendall said desperately wanting an answer.

"Kendall hold on a second" Carlos said wanting to get Logan help as soon as possible.

"No Carlos tell me now" Kendall demanded.

Carlos ignored Kendall and turned his attention back to the receptionist. " My friend he's down the hall and he's having a nose bleed" Carlos said sounding panicked.

"Listen sweetie tell your friend to get a tissue and hold his head back" The receptionist said

"No you don't understand he can't get up, and it won't stop bleeding" Carlos said tapping the desk impatiently.

"Sweetie has your friend had nose bleeds before?" The nurse questioned.

"Urm yes "Carlos said sounding scared.

"Do they last for very long?" she asked

"Yeah about 25 minutes maybe longer" Carlos said his heart beat speeding up.

The nurse rose from her chair, she was taller than she looked and she had long blonde hair tied back. "My name is London, Could you take me to your friend Please" She said sweetly

"Yeah" Carlos said walking off towards Logan. The nurse followed. Kendall stood there supporting himself with his crutches, he was frozen with fear, all of the guilty that Logan was feeling came rushing to him. Kendall felt bad and suddenly realized how much of a jerk he was being.

**Okay so what do you think? Review please, and also I'm sorry for my spelling a grammar I spent a lot of time proofing this chapter so I hope it's up to standards :)**

**Xx Amy**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey thanks for the reviews, and here's a question for anyone who can be bothered to answer: does anyone know if big time rush are going to come to Australia Perth? Disclaimer: I don't own big time rush enjoy.**

Carlos led London down the hall towards Logan. "What's your friend's name?" London asked.

"L-Logan "Carlos said his voice shaking.

London saw Logan on the ground and Knelt next to him, she put her hand on his back and he flinched at her touch. "Logan Hun I'm a nurse my name is London okay and I'm going to help you" London said in a soothing voice.

By this point Logan was hyperventilating and there was a small pile of vomit on the floor." Logan I need you to take deep breaths for me okay" London said waving over another nurse. Logan's breathing started to go back to normal." Julie can you get a gurney please" London said. Julie nodded.

"There's a good boy" London said rubbing circles on Logan's back.

"No don't I'm g-going to be –"Logan emptied what was left on his stomach onto the floor a mixture of blood and vomit was coming out of his nose.

The other nurse brought over the gurney and London helped Logan on." Okay Logan deep breaths like we practiced and Julie here is going to take you for some test okay?" London said sweetly.

"I'm s-scared" Logan said

"Don't be I will see you soon I promise" London said watching Logan being wheeled off.

Kendall came hobbling around the corner as fast as he could

"Where is he?" Kendall shouted looking round for Logan who was know where to be found

Carlos and James glanced over at Kendall then back to London.

"I said where is he?" Kendall said scared, because he didn't know where Logan was.

James's face flushed red with anger as he processed what London had just told him. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT" James yelled pushing Kendall and knocking him to the ground, because he was unable to support himself with his crutches.

Carlos rushed over to Kendall and helped him to his feet. Kendall's eyes filled with tears half from the pain in his ankle and half because of the overwhelming guilt he was feeling.

"Look James I don't want to start a fight I was coming to look for Logan to apologize when I found out he was hurt" Kendall explained.

"YEAH WELL I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF YOU WERNT SUCH I DICK TO HIMHHE WOULD HAVE BEEN FINE NOW HES-

"HE'S WHAT JAMES AND HOW THE FUCK IS THIS MY FAULT?" Kendall yelled back

"HE MADE HIM SELF SICK BECAUSE THE GUILT GOT TO MUCH FOR HIM, AND NOW HE MIGHT HAVE A-

"WHAT JAMES WHAT" Kendall screamed demanding an answer from his friend.

"A FUCKING BRAIN TUMOUR, KENDALL A BRAIN TUMOUR, you happy now" James said letting a few tear trickle down his face.

"w-w-what" Kendall felt his legs buckle from underneath him but he never did reach the ground James and Carlos caught him.

"Kendall" Carlos said snapping his fingers in front of Kendall's face, but Kendall was frozen we couldn't move, he couldn't speak, it was like his whole world had just come crashing down.

"Kendall, speak to us" James said. "Look I was mad I didn't mean those things I said.

A million voices were rushing thought Kendall's head and they all say the same thing *It's your fault*

"It's my fault" Kendall said only moving his mouth, his eyes and body still locked into place.

" What Kendall did you not just hear what I said I was mad, angry I didn't mean what I said" James said gently shaking Kendall's shoulders and bringing him back into reality.

"Come on buddy up you get" Carlos said as he and James pulled up Kendall and placed him on a nearby chair.

"No James your right, it was an accident and I shouldn't have reacted the way I did now he's, he's-

"They don't know that for sure" James said.

"Yeah it just looks like that, but they took him for tests" Carlos added

"I did this I have to apologize" Kendall said making an effort to get up. James and Carlos pushed him back down. "NO I have to do this I have to find him" Kendall said getting up and hobbling off.

"Should we go after him?" Carlos asked

"No, this is something he has to do" James said watching Kendall hobble off like an idiot.

**Sorry to end it here but it feels like the right place to stop it, and also sorry for the short chapter and late update, but please review, please!**

**Xx Amy**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry i haven't updated in a long time but my auntie died and i had to fly out to England and then i went on holiday and i just got back so i apologise , but here it is chapter 10 ,enjoy and i don't own anything. **

" Logan , Logan where are you" Kendall yelled frantically ran up and down the hospital halls, sweating looking for Logan. Kendall approached the reception.

" Logan Mitchell " Kendall said.

" Sir are you okay, maybe you should sit down" The nurse said noticing that Kendall's colour was completely drained from his face.

" No i need to find Logan, where is he?" Kendall demanded.

" Okay Logan Mitchell did you say?"

" Yes!'

" room 502"

" Thank you" Kendall took the lift to level 5, he noticed that their was a lot of elderly people on Logan's level, to be honest it looked like most of them were close to death and this scared Kendall.

room 502 was staring Kendall in the face, but Kendall couldn't bring himself to go in. Kendall took a deep breath and pushed open the door, Their Logan was and he look sick, he was pale but he was sitting up holding a vomit bag in his hands which looked half hair was not longer spiked up it was geled flat to his head with a layer of sweat.

" L-Logan?" Kendall said finally getting his words out.

" H-hey" Logan said his voice croaky, Kendall imagined from all the vomiting he has been doing.

" How are you feeling?" Kendall asked.

" fine" Logan said trying to make it sound convincing as possible

" No you not" Kendall said knowing that when Logan was truly ill he would always hide it from his friends

" Kendall im fin-

" Logan you're lying in a hospital bed, you're in fucking ICU and your chucking up, how the fuck can you be fine" Kendall said raising his voice.

" Fine you want the truth i feel like fucking shit okay "

" yeah no thanks to me" Kendall said hanging his head in shame

"Kendall" Logan said attempting to get out of bed but felt to weak. " None of this is your fault, in fact I'm sick of you blaming every bad thing that happens to me, James, Carlos, or even your sister or mum, on your self, no matter what the situation is you always seem to blame your self."Logan said taking a sip of water and coughing.

" But Logan i-

" Kendall i broke you ankle, took your position in hockey if anything i deserve this." Logan said in such away that made Kendall think he was okay with the possibility of dying.

" Logan don't you ever think that, you're not going to die." Kendall said tears pricking his eyes.

" Kendall i have a brain tumour,and its killing me, i have to face facts" Logan said

"how do you know the doctors haven't even said anything yet." Kendall said trying to find anyway to get those words out of his head *Its killing me*

" Kendall i heard them thinking, they say i have 6 months tops, and it's too late for surgery" Logan said like he wasn't even sad about his own death.

" How can you be so normal" Kendall said no sure how long he could hold his tears back for.

" Do you remember last year when my gran died.?' Logan asked Kendall

" Y-yeah"

"do you wanna know what she said to me right before she died, she said always move forward never look back' Logan said.

" But Logan you're dying" Kendall said letting his tears stream down his face, the words had sunk in and it had hit him like a tone of bricks.

**Sorry again for the late upload, this was a really sad chapter for me to write and when i was writing i was ****listening to emeli sand read all about it part iii, so is case you havent heard it its a sad song, anyway reveiw please it will make me write quicker, and for those who sit their and cbf to review trust me and i think i speak for other writes as well when i say it makes our day to see that someone has taken the time to write a nice review, or even telling us how to improve... SO PLEASE REVIEW :)**

**XX Amy**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks everyone for reviewing it means a lot chapter 11 here we go enjoy and as usual i dont own anything.**

Logan lay awake staring at the ceiling thinking how to tell his best friends that he had less than a month left, earlier he talked to Kendall and lied about how long he had. Logan suddenly realized the light coming from the other side of the room. He slowly sat up to find Kendall awake with his laptop open.

"Kendall what are you doing you should be in bed" Logan said gesturing to the bed the nurses had set up for Kendall since he refused to leave Logan's sight. "Im doing research"Kendall said not looking up from the screen.

"Kendall i know what your doing' Logan said getting out of bed. Kendall heard foot steps and looked up. "LOGAN,get back in bed" Kendall said limping over to the smaller boy and putting him back in bed. "Kendall you shouldn't be walking on your ankle" Logan exclaimed.

"Im a hockey player i doesn't matter" Kendall said walking back over to the laptop. "Kendall i hope your going to take care of yourself, I'm not going to be around to look after you" Logan said sounding sad.

"Yeah but at least my ankle will be healed soon so i will be able look after you for a change" Kendall said trying to cheer up Logan. "actually Kendall you should know something, and you can't freak out" Logan said

"Logan just tell me"

"I want to but i Know you freak out in situations like this" Logan said twiddling his thumbs.

Kendall gave Logan his full attention, he even closed the laptop "Kendall i was lying when i told you how much time i have" Logan said doing anything he possibly could to avoid eye contact with Kendall.

"what... Logan why would you do that?"

'because i knew... i thought you would be like this ,trying to find a way to cure me, Kendall you have to face facts im going to die" Logan exclaimed.

"DONT, don't talk like that, i will,i can save you" Kendall said tears in his eyes.

"YOU CANT KENDALL, YOU... can't save me, ..please, please stop trying" Logan begged his friend.

"I never thought you were a quitter.." Kendall rose from his seat "You always told us not to quit, not to give up, and now your telling me not to try"

"Kendall i just want you to realise you can't fix everything, you always think everything is your fault.., and you try to fix it!" Logan said desperately willing Kendall to understand. Silence from Kendall made Logan urge to carry on his conversation.

"Kendall do you remember last year the hiking trip we went on just you and me?" Logan asked

"Yeah so" Kendall sniffed.

"Well that one morning you were cooking eggs and bacon, you told me to go get some water from the lake, being me i tripped and rolled my ankle which turned out later to be broken and you hated and blamed yourself everyday untill my cast came off, even afterwards when i had to sit out during sport for a while you used to fake your asthma so you wouldn't feel as bad, why?, why do you always feel its your fault?" Logan asked.

"Logan i told you to go get the water, its my fault" Kendall said feeling guilty again.

"did you make me fall?" Logan asked

"No but i-

"Exactly Kendall i was the one who tripped, its my fault and this is what im trying to explain, im not always going to be around to make you see these things, and as clever and Carlos and James are they can't see what i see" Logan explained.

"Logan i just... please don't leave me , i don't know how were going to get through this without you"Kendall said limping his way towards Logan.

"Kendall please use your crutches, and you are going to be fine i- AHHHHHHHHHH"

"LOGAN" Kendall exclaimed looking at Logan as if he was going to tell him what to do. Logan was grasping his head painfully. "j-just p-pain,...m-kay"

"Logan you scared me don't ever do that again" Kendall scolded his friend,

"Sorry i don't exactly control it" Logan said pressing the morphine button next to his bed. "Kendall just promise me something."Logan asked before continuing.

"What anything?" Kendall asked wanting to please his friend. " i need you to promise your not going to do anything stupid"

"Logan don't be silly i would neve-

"Kendall i know you , you can't let them fall apart okay, just don't do anything stupid or reckless!" Logan said

"Logan i-

"Kendall ! .. please promise me" Logan said gripping the bed sheets.

"I promise" Kendall said hugging Logan. Kendall and Logan lay together until they both fell asleep. silence filled the room again.

**so what did everybody think? can we all try to review this ****time :( **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey i know its been forever but theres been alot of stuff going on in my life anyway heres chapter 12, enjoy and please review!**

"Whatroom did the nurse say?" Carlos asked

"502, here it is!" James said approaching Logan's door. " Aww that is so adorable" Carlos said looking at the sight in front of him.

Kendall and Logan were laying side by side both asleep and looking peacefully. "err Carlos what are you doing?" James asked.

"Taking a photo of Kogan" Carlos said with a giggle.

"Kogan?" james asked taking a seat next to Logan's bed.

"Well i figured if you put Kendall's and Logan's names together you get Kogan, so i-

"You know what ,that's so wrong on so many levels," James said shaking his head.

"Well i think its cute!" Carlos exclaimed.

"Carlos that so-

"G-guys?" Kendall asked sitting up and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"hey buddy, how are you?" james asked quickly trying to change the subject, and hoping Kendall didn't hear the whole "Kogan" thing.

"What were you guys talking about?" Kendall asked more awake now.

"KOGAN" Carlos blurted out earning a death glare from James.

"Carlos" James said angrily under his breath.

"Kogan?" Kendall questioned

"So Kendall HOW are YOU feeling? " James asked pleading Kendall to drop the subject.

"im fine, so whats Kogan, and don't say nothing i can see Carlos smirking" Kendall said folding his arms.

"guys, whys everyone awake so early" logan said sitting up his voice croaked.

"Your just in time to find out what Kogan is" Kendall said eyeing Carlos and James.

"Kogan? " Logan said rasing an eyebrow.

"*sigh* for gods sake Carlos, just tell them and get it out of the way" James said rolling his eyes.

"well"? Kendall and Logan said in union.

"Okay well i took this really cute photo of you guys, see?" Carlos said showing them the photo.

"CARLOS, is that on Facebook ?!" Kendall said his mouth wide open, Logan and James soon joined all crowded around the bed staring at the screen.

"Mabye" Carlos said sheepishly, he knew if the photo was embarrassing the caption was only 10 times as worse.

"aren't Kogan just the cutest, what kind of caption is that" Logan exclaimed.

"OH MY GOD!, i feel for you guys i really do" James said snickering.

"Shut it James!" Kendall said throwing a pillow at James, which he caught and threw back ,this time hitting Logan in the face.

"SHIT Logan im so sorry" James said running over to his friend who now had his head buried in the pillow, with muffled sobs coming from it.

" James what did you do" Carlos said looking over at the smaller framed boy.

"L-logan?" Kendall said afraid to touch the smaller boy.

"Logan im so sorry" James said laying a hand on Logan who quickly shrugged it off.

"I-I-i got you guys good" Logan said lifting his head to show the giant smirk plastered on his face.

"god damn it Logan never do that again" James said still shaky

"ah Mr Mitchel glad to see your feeling better even up to a day out maybe?" The doctor said making everyone turn their attention to him.

"Yes"Logan said with a cheesy grin.

"Well then ill just record you progress and have the nurse set up a wheel chair for you" The doctor said before leaving. A few minutes later a nurse came in with a wheelchair flowed by the doctor.

"Now Logan you know the rules, boys make sure he's back by 5:30, and he has to stay in the wheelchair at all times, and NO strenuous activity" The doctor said sternly.

"got it doc" Kendall said wheeling Logan out of the room.

"Okay Logie what do yu wanna do today?" Carlos asked

"Providing it doesnt break any of the doctors rules!" James added

"I wanna go to a Carnival" Logan said with a hopeful smile.

"What!" Kendall said

"Thats like breaking all the rules" James said

"Guys!, don't be mean he can still go, he can play hook the duck or something" Carlos said sweetly.

"Yeah, i can play ...hook the duck" Logan said realising how silly that sounded.

Kendall and James eyed each other as if to make sure it was okay "..Fine but i swear to god Logan if you break any rules.." Kendall said waving his hands around.

"Guys stop mumming Logan, and let's go" Carlos said.

"Mumming?" Kendall and James asked at the same time.

"Well you guys..

"You know what I don't want to know" Kendall said before Carlos could continue any further.

So the BTR boys headed for the carnival...

**So what did everyone think of this chappy i know there wasnt much action in it but i thought it was a cute chapter plus figured if one of the boys was to create "Kogan" It would have been Carlos.**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey i know i havent been updating i some of you know why but would just like to thank you for your continued support any way i hope you guys enjoy this chapter :)**

The btr mobile rolled up and the carnival lights lit up the parking lot as did logans face, he couldnt be more happier, spending the day with his best friends and doing something that they all loved.

"Hey Logan" Kendall asked as they walked towards the entrance que.

"Yeah" Logan replied looking at the rollercoaster.

"Any reason you choose a carnival, i mean out of all the places you could of gone" Kendall asked.

"Yeah good point?" James added.

Logan slammed on the breaks and took control of the wheel chair, he turned to all his friends who now had a look of worry on there faces.

"You guys remember 3rd grade when i met you right and Carlos invited me this carnival birthday party?" Logan said

"Yeah but whats that got to do with coming here" Carlos asked.

" I wasnt finished, then 4th grade james had his birthday party their, then 5th grade Kendall" Logan said.

" And?" James said.

" and 6th grade my birthday what did we do?" Logan's asked

"We did do anything" Carlos said

"We didn't do anything because you broke your leg" Kendall added

"yeah don't remind me!, but where were we gonna go? " Logan asked again

"Carnival, you invited us to the carnival" James said.

"Exactly so what do i intent to do, have my party that i missed out on, and its the perfect time to do it" Logan said with a smile.

The boys paid for their tickets and headed on inside, the sounds of carnival music and children's laughter filled the air.

"So Logan what game to you wanna play first?" Kendall asked.

"i wanna go on the bumper cars" Logan said leading the way, before James grabbed his wheel chair and wheeled him back over.

"What part of no strenuous activity did you not understand" Kendall said scolding his friend.

"I'm pretty sure driving a car around in circles isn't strenuous" Logan said with his arms folded.

"seriously Logan don't be stupid , you know it's wrong and you should be doing it" James said siding with Kendall

"Guys please !" Logan begged , Carlos gave him a sympathetic look.

"No Logan I'm not gonna let you get hurt , I mean you already can barely do stuff for yourself , and I don't wanna have to do everything for you !" Kendall said regretting what he said almost instantly.

Logan's eyes welled up with tears and his friends words hurt, Logan stood up from his wheelChair " really, I CANT DO ANYTHING FOR MYSLEF" Logan said picking up the wheel chair and throwing it at james, who quickly fell to the floor.

"because Im pretty sure I just threw the chair at James, BY MEYSLEF!"

"what the hell Logan, it's me your pissed at not James" Kendall said attending to James.

"oh sorry James my bad, don't worry next time I won't miss" Logan felt bad about what had just played about , he was about to turn around and apologize when he felt a Rush to his head and blood running out of his nose.

Carlos wanted to stay with James and Kendall but something made him turn his back and follow Logan.

"Logan wait" Carlos said running after his friend, but Logan continued walking quickly wiping the remaining blood before Carlos saw.

Once Carlos had caught up to Logan he looked him in the eye " Logan that was really mean why'd you do that" Carols asked

"because I did , I just snapped okay" Logan said lowering his head in shame.

"come on let's go back " Carlos said offering a smile.

" No I wanna go on a ride first!" Logan said demanding

" Logan don't be stupid you can't " Carlos said not wanting to disappoint his friend.

" you seriously thought I was gonna come here and play hook the duck" Logan said cocky.

" We'll yeah.." Carlos said feeling dumb.

"you see that" Logan Said pointing to the rollercoaster.

"Yeah the python loop, what about it?" Carlos asked.

"looks cool doesn't it" Logan said with a smile

"yeah so coo... Wait a minute , Logan no you're not allowed!" Carlos said catching on to what Logan was trying to do.

" Carlos look at me , all those years we came here with Kendall and James what was the one ride that we couldn't go on, what was the one thing that we were always to short to ride, now you look yup there and tell me you don't want to go on it ?" Logan said.

" Your right , and I do wanna go on.." Carlos said hesitant

"exactly so let's go" Logan said dragging Carlos towards the ride and clutching his throbbing head at the same time.

"ah Kendall just go after him" James said picking at some candy floss.

"James he threw a chair at you!, I don't care if he's dying or not , that's just wrong!" Kendall said angrily.

"KENDALL, you don't mean that's!" James said shocked that his friend would say something like that.

"i know but sometimes he just-

"Is that them in the que of the rollercoaster" James said pointing to the two blurred figures which you could just make out as Logan and Carlos.

"Shit i think so!" Kendall said as he and james started running towards the ride.

Carlos and Logan moved forward they were next to get on the ride, when they heard familiar voices calling their names.

"Logan, stop, you can't go on!"Kendall shouted

' Like you care!" Logan shouted as he pushed past the barrier and sat on the open seat.

"Carlos stop him!" James shouted.

"Sorry guys" Carlos said passing through the barrier and joining Logan.

James and Kendall rushed towards the barrier in an attempt to get on the ride.

"Sorry this ride is full you're gonna have to wait for the next one" The spotty young an said.

The ride set off with a swoosh, and a gust of air blew their clothes, james and Kendall let out a sigh.

"Please you don't understand our friend has a tumour and is dying you have to stop the ride" James begged.

"Well ive definitely heard them all" The teenager said before walking off.

After an agonizing 3 minutes the ride came to a stop and Kendall and James jumped the rails to get to Logan who now had his head lolled to one side, their was blood running out his ears and nose.

Kendall look at Carlos he'd been crying.

"I-i-i-i i , h-h-he, " Carlos couldn't finish what he was saying he broke down.

"HELP, HELP!" James yelled. The young teenager ran over and a crowd soon apeard. The young teenager radioed for help and some on- site paramedics soon arrived and called an ambulance.

"This is all you fault, why did you have to yell at him!" James said hitting Kendall in the chest , who just stood their shocked and how he could have treated his friend so badly.

**If you liked this chapter please reveiw and ill start wrting the next , love you all 3 xxxx**

**Amyxx**


End file.
